Inga Karkhuul Khura'in
Inga Karkhuul Haw'kohd Dis'nahm Bi'ahni Lawga Ormo Pohmpus Da'nit Ar'edi Iz Khura'in III, known simply as Inga Karkhuul Khura'in, is a supporting antagonist from the 2016 video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. He was the Minister of Justice for the Kingdom of Khura'in. He was also the husband of Queen Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in and the adoptive father of Princess Rayfa Padma Khura'in. As Minister of Justice, Inga was responsible for enforcing the Defense Culpability Act, which stated that defense attorneys who lost trials were to receive the same sentence as the defendant. Inga suffered from prosopagnosia, a disorder that made it very difficult for him to recognize people's faces. Because of this, he kept a notepad where he jotted down other traits that would allow him to identify the people he met. The foreign attorney Inga made his first appearance in The Rite of Turnabout, in which he met Phoenix Wright for the first time and gained information that would allow him to recognize Wright in the future and tried to scare the lawyer off before he disrupted more of Inga's operations. He introduced himself under the pretense of being fascinated with the first defense attorney to win a Not Guilty verdict in twenty years, though he did not exactly disguise his passive-aggressive threats. Bid for the Founder's Orb In the final case, Turnabout Revolution, Inga kidnapped Maya Fey as part of his plan to obtain the Founder's Orb, which had ended up in the possession of the archaeologist Archie Buff, a resident of Kurain Village. Inga tied Fey to a chair inside Amara's Tomb, where she remained for several days until Dhurke Sahdmadhi intended to rescue her. Inga shot him three times in the chest, killing Sahdmadhi, and ran away soon afterwards upon finding out that he had run out of bullets. Inga had the foreign politician Paul Atishon attempt to obtain the orb from Buff, and, when it ended up in Sahdmadhi's (whose spirit was being channeled by Amara Sigatar Khura'in, the former queen of Khura'in) possession regardless, Atishon used Fey's safety to coerce Wright into representing him in a civil lawsuit against Sahdmadhi over the ownership of the orb. During the civil trial, it was revealed that a spirit medium was needed in order to obtain the spiritual power that the orb could grant, meaning that Inga could not have afforded to harm Fey, as she was the only spirit medium available to him. As a result, Wright dropped Atishon's case and the orb's ownership was granted to Sahdmadhi. Inga then decided to threaten Sahdmadhi with the safety of his wife Amara Sigatar Khura'in instead and told him to bring the orb to Amara's Tomb at 3 p.m. the following day. Around 2 p.m., Inga was waiting for Sahdmadhi in Amara's Tomb. He drank some sour grape juice and went over to look at a picture of the Holy Mother when someone suddenly stabbed him in the back with a knife. Looking up to see who had stabbed him, he saw that the attacker appeared to be Sahdmadhi and tried to shoot him. Unbeknownst to him, it was actually his wife Ga'ran, who had disguised herself with Sahdmadhi's clothes, knowing that her husband would not recognize her face due to his condition. The minister soon died of blood loss due to his wound. Half an hour later, Inga woke up in his quarters and let out a scream, having been channelled by Amara, who was being coerced by Ga'ran into framing Dhurke Sahdmadhi for the crime. Believing that he had had a nightmare and not realizing that he was already dead, Inga rushed back to the tomb to make the exchange with Sahdmadhi and was seen by Rayfa from her balcony as he did so. His return to the world of the living was short-lived, however, as Amara returned his spirit to the afterlife as soon as he entered the tomb, and he was later found by Royal Guards soon after 3:15 p.m. when the exchange was supposed to be completed. Personality Inga was a very arrogant and power-hungry man. Believing that his status as the minister of justice made him superior to other people, he showed no regard for anybody else, casually signing execution orders while talking about it nonchalantly, though Apollo and Phoenix speculate he may have been signing them out of fear of his wife. While his position was incredibly powerful, he was not satisfied with it and schemed against his wife to usurp total authority over Khura'in by means of the Founder's Orb, which would give him the strong spiritual power Ga'ran lacked and therefore claim to the throne. He was also cowardly, as he fled from Dhurke after the latter had taken three gunshots to the chest and survived (although briefly). Despite his general personality, however, Inga was capable of displaying kindness towards others. He truly loved his niece Rayfa as if she were his own daughter, keeping a photo of her and birthday letter for him from her in his secret safe as well as having the combination of said safe set to her birthday date. Also, despite the fact that he kidnapped Maya and tied her to a chair, he did not hurt her and would make sure she was comfortable by bringing her favorite food and even bringing her a TV to watch The Plumed Punisher. Name * "Inga" comes from 因果 (Japanese: Inga, from Chinese: Yīn Guǒ), which ultimately origins from Sanskrit "hetu" (cause) and "phala" (effect, result). * "Karkhuul" comes from 絡繰る (Japanese: karakuru), which means "to pull the strings". * His full English name is a play on "How could this name be any longer or more pompous than it already is?" ** His full English name is the longest name of any Ace Attorney character to date, having 76 letters (88 with the spaces). * His full Japanese name may be a reference to the Jugemu Jugemu rakugo, in which a boy is given an absurdly long name. Notes * Of all members of the Khura'in royal family (including the Sahdmadhis), Inga is the only one who does not have a unique leitmotif. Source Inga Karkhuul Khura'in on the Ace Attorney Wiki. Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed